Spencer Meets the Morgans
by KTT2123
Summary: Derek takes Spencer to meet his family. Spencer is obviously nervous to meet the Morgans again as Derek's boyfriend. To add to that it will be his first family Christmas since his Dad left. Expect some nice Christmas fluff, a bit of angst, and some smut. Part of the He's the One That I Want Verse.
1. Spencer Meets the Morgans

I've had this chapter written forever, Spencer meeting the Morgans. It was finished way before I posted my first story. littelprincess on fanfiction (who loves to give me awesome prompts) suggested a holiday/Christmas fic. I made minor changes to add the Christmas aspect. I expect this to be a multiple chapter story. I anticipate it won't be finished in time for Christmas but I'm going to write it anyway. I really have no idea if this little chapter is any good. I've read it so many times that I cannot judge its quality anymore!

This takes place a few months after Spencer and Derek first get together.

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I'm simply having fun with them

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan step off the plane. They are here. Chicago. Spencer is meeting the Morgans, as Derek's <em>partner<em>. For _Christmas_. The first family Christmas he's had since his dad abandoned him and his mom.

_*This is it.*_ Spencer starts fidgeting, his body twitching and jumping with anxious tension. His nervous energy is overwhelming and he can't seem to do anything to settle himself. Derek notices as his boyfriend starts to seriously freak out. He gently grasps his face, forcing Spencer to look at him. "Pretty Boy, _breathe_. Breathe! It will be fine, they will love you." The lithe genius gasps for air. He realizes that he had forgotten to breathe in his panicking. He has never met a partner's family before. Spencer's eccentricities usually ended relationships rather quickly. No one had wanted to deal with his trust issues or touch issues or his job or his genius mind. That is until Derek of course.

Reid's nervousness is provoking his insecurities to flare up, making him doubt himself and his worthiness of Derek. He doesn't want to see disappointment in the eyes of the Morgan family or shame in Derek's. It does not seem matter that he knows his reaction is irrational, Reid is still afraid. Morgan makes him so happy and he is terrified of losing that. To lose the first and only person to ever love him back.

Sucking in air and exhaling in deep shuttering breathes, he begins to calm down. Spencer no longer feels like he is either going to explode or run away screaming as fast as he can. Of course if he had run, Derek would have just chased after him. It would be easy for Morgan to catch him. He lives to chase down (and tackle) perps, unlike Reid who relies on his wits. No, the team genius does not do chasing or diving tackles of suspects. Judging by Morgan's smirk, the older man knows exactly how close Spencer had been to running away.

He asks, still smirking fondly, "Better, Babe?" Reid doesn't know how this happened, how his beautiful, dark skinned love got to be the confident one in their relationship. It isn't fair. Before they got together, Derek had been terrified of relationships and avoided them like the plague. He'd never brought anyone home to meet his family before and hadn't once even considered doing so. Yet, almost from the start the older man had completely lost his fear and become as confident in their serious, committed relationship as he is at work and in life. No big gay freak out or uncertainty in being in a relationship with a man, with _Spencer._ Derek had transitioned seamlessly from a completely straight, ladies man to a man in a committed gay relationship.

Sometimes, Reid reasons that is just unfair, Morgan has charm to go along with his infernal confidence. The genius wouldn't know how to charm someone if his life depended on it. With his stuttering and rambling, his general nerdy awkwardness, Spencer can pull off endearing but definitely not charm. Reid had wasted almost five years hiding his love for Derek to avoid being rejected and losing their friendship. In the end, instead of losing him, Spencer found out that Morgan loved him back.

Spencer is trying to battle his insecurities: the nasty voice inside himself that is telling him that he's not good enough for Derek, that his love's family won't like him. Yet, inside his head he can hear Derek's smooth, confident voice calmly disproving each and every thing the nasty voice says. For once in his life, he has someone to help protect him especially from himself.

Spencer drums his fingers, picking at his clothes, touches his glasses, combing his fingers through his hair before repeating the process. He almost wishes he still had his long locks to hide behind. Morgan takes his hands to stop his restless fidgeting. "Stop worrying so much. They already liked you before, Pretty Boy, when you were just my co-worker, my friend. You know how happy Mama was when I told her about us, how excited she was when I told her I was bringing you home. My family knows you make _me_ happy and that alone will make them love _you_. So, calm down, okay?" Derek's hand strokes his hair in soothingly. Reid closes his eyes and takes another steadying breath. He smiles genuinely for the first time since they landed, "Thanks, Der." Morgan smiles back, wrapping his arm comfortably around the thinner man, as they walk toward the exit, where the Morgan family is waiting for them.

Desiree is the first to see them, she lights up at the obvious happiness written all over Derek's face. He is the picture of contented bliss. She rushes toward the two men. "Derek! Spencer!" Desiree jumps into her brother's embrace. Reid instinctively steps back, unsure whether it is because he's scared she will hug him or that she won't or a little of both. The youngest Morgan doesn't give him time to ponder that, as she dives from her brother's embrace right into Reid, enthusiastically hugging his lithe frame. Spencer is stunned; he hasn't experience much physical affection in his life and it takes a second before he awkwardly hugs her back.

In the meantime, Sarah and Fran have approached. Sarah had been the least supportive of the Morgan family when Derek had told them about Spencer. She doesn't understand how an almost forty year old man can suddenly turn gay. Because despite what Derek says about Spencer Reid being his exception, Derek is gay; he is having sex with a man and that makes him gay in Sarah's book. But looking at Derek with Spencer, she finally gets a glimmer of understanding. Her brother is radiant with Spencer at his side, happier than she has ever seen him. Sarah cannot deny it, seeing it with her own eyes. Derek stands proud and protective next the lithe genius.

Despite the tension between them from her lukewarm response to Derek's news, Sarah gets a bear hug from Derek. He loves her and has every confidence she'll come around. Once she spends some time with them, she will understand what he sees in Spencer and how happy his Baby makes him. Derek gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and a gentler hug, while Desiree finally releases Reid.

Sarah immediately hugs him, although much less enthusiastically yet just as affectionately. The older Morgan sister is trying to be a little more sensitive to Reid's issues with touching while showing him that she accepts him as he is. She knows sooner or later Spencer is going to have to get used to the easy affection the Morgan family has for those they love. She says warmly, "It's nice to see you again, Spencer." A little surprised at her affectionate welcome, he'd braced himself for a much more stilted and unhappy greeting. The genius smiles back, "You, too, Sarah." His shy smile is absolutely adorable.

Reid meets Fran's eyes. He can read such kindness, love, and a spark of humor in her green eyes. The genius stands awkwardly. Surprisingly, he finds he wants to hug her, to thank her for helping the two of them get together. The Morgan matriarch smiles kindly and wraps Reid in a warm hug. Her arms feel like pure love wrapping around him. After a second, she eases back "So good to see you again, Spencer."

He smiles genuinely, "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Morgan."

"Fran, please call me Fran."

"Fran," he echoes shyly.

The Morgan matriarch pulls him close again, and softly whispers in his ear, "Thank you for waiting for him, Spencer. For not giving up on him. Thank you for loving him."

Reid starts a bit at the earnest thank you. He can feel tears prickling his eyes as he answers honestly, "I couldn't stop loving him if I tried. How could I not love him?"

Fran squeezes him tighter. She is over the moon that her son has found someone worthy, someone that loves him as he deserves, as he needs.

Spencer returns the hug gratefully. "Thank you for giving him a push, for making him see me. Without you, we wouldn't be together." Truer words could not be spoken. Without Fran's wise words, Derek would not have realized how deeply he cared for Spencer…certainly not before Spencer had disappeared. Both Spencer and Derek will always know they owe Fran more than they can ever repay.

* * *

><p>I will probably focus more on Spencer Will Be Mine but I am hoping posting the first chapter will give me the inspiration to start the second chapter of this one.<p> 


	2. Introductions

_I have never read nor seen any of the Lord of the Rings books/movies, which is why there are no details of Spencer's conversation._

_There is some Japanese in this chapter. I have put the translations (which I got from google translate) in brackets._

_Since there is no information on the ages of the Morgan sisters. I have come up with my own. **Sarah** was born March 7, 1964 (same year but different date as the actress that plays her), making her 9 years older than Derek. She is 47 in this fic! If you don't know and want to know, **Derek** was born June 6, 1973. He is 38. The only information about his dad's death is that Derek was ten years old. So I'm going to say it was toward the end of 1983. There is no information I could find about the birthday of the actress who plays Desiree. So I chose for Fran to be pregnant when her husband dies. **Desiree** was born April 13, 1984, making her 11 years younger (at least for the most part). She is 27. **Spencer** if you care was born October 9, 1981 and is 30 in this story._

_The family tree in the ending notes._

* * *

><p>Derek grins happily at his family. He is thrilled to be spending Christmas with his whole family: with his sisters, his mother, his nieces and nephews, his brother-in-law <em>and<em> Spencer. Derek wants nothing more than to show Spencer off to his family. He wraps one arm around Spencer and one around his baby sister while Sarah and Fran trail behind, and he leads them to the baggage area. Spencer grabs the rolling suitcase while Derek slings the duffel bag and the bag of presents over his shoulder.

Spencer is quiet on the way to the car, listening carefully to Fran as she talks excitedly about her grandchildren as they walk side by side. The three Morgan siblings walk together just behind them.

"Has Matt asked you out yet?" Derek asks Desiree.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we are _just friends_!"

Smirking, Derek retorts, "Sure, you are."

Desiree is silent, obviously thinking. Finally, she asks meekly, "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Of course, Ree. The boy is pining after you, has been for years. I'm a profiler; I see these things."

The youngest Morgan grins, "Thanks Derek." She looks from Derek to Spencer, "Apparently your profiler skills don't apply to everyone, now do they?"

Derek follows her pointed gaze. "Yeah, I definitely wasn't aware of that," he says. Derek doubts he ever would have seen it on his own.

The three siblings slow, creating a gap between them and Fran and Spencer. Desiree eyes Spencer's back. "How is it going anyway? You know, with Spencer?"

Derek grins effortlessly. "Great, seriously great. He's…perfect. Everything I ever wished for and more." There is no doubt in his voice, just happiness and adoration.

Sarah has been quiet so far but finally breaks in. "But he's a guy. I don't get it. How can you want him after what Buford did to you?"

Derek stops abruptly, furious. As much as he wants to yell, he doesn't want either his mama or Spencer to hear him. Derek hisses harshly, "Don't you dare compare what I have with Spencer to fucking Buford! Do you even hear yourself? If Spencer was a woman you would never, ever make comparisons. Would you say the same to a woman who has been raped? Would you judge her for being with a man when the person who raped her was male? Because that is what you are doing right now but to me, your own brother!"

Sarah listens in horror, her mind shouting _*No, no, no!* _as she realizes what she said to fall down her cheeks, "Oh my god, Derek. I'm _sorry_! I can't believe I…please forgive me! I would never—"

Derek doesn't hesitate and wraps his older sister in a tight hug. Sarah sobs into his chest, chanting "I'm sorry" over and over. She feels such shame for saying something so judgmental and cruel to her own brother. Derek is happy and isn't afraid to show it, yet the first thing she does is judge him because of _who_ it is that makes him happy.

Spencer and Fran either hear her cries or notice the three siblings are no longer behind them. Fran hurries over to her children, "What happened?" Her eyes flick back and forth between her three children, looking for an explanation. Spencer stands uncertainly off to the side, not really sure what he should be doing. He is an only child and most of his life it has just been him and his mom. Spencer doesn't have a lot of experience dealing with emotional familial interactions, arguments and tears included.

Desiree doesn't answer, feeling it is Derek's and Sarah's place to explain what happened. Derek runs his hands soothingly down Sarah's back as she continues to weep and repeat "I'm sorry." Kissing her forehead, "I know, Sarah. I know." When the oldest Morgan finally gains control of her emotions she eases back, staring her brother in the eye she exclaims, "I _never_ meant to—to…"

"Sarah, I know. But whatever your intention, you can't talk about me or Spencer that way. I _love_ him. What I feel for him and what we do together has absolutely _nothing_ to do with what happened to me."

She nods jerkily. "I understand. I never meant to, you know. I am just having a hard time understanding how my 38 year old brother is suddenly in a gay relationship."

None of the Morgan women notice that Spencer cringes when Sarah says that but Derek does. He goes over to Spencer and presses him to his side. "You don't have to understand, Sarah. You only have to accept me, accept _us_. I have faith you can do that. Don't make me choose between you and Spencer, you won't win."

Sarah's mouth hangs open in shock at that. "You—you?" She cannot even finish the question, she is utterly flabbergasted. Sarah is astonished that Derek feels that strongly about Spencer in such a short time.

Derek is firm in his answer, "I would." Spencer's mouth opens and closes wordlessly. He stares in shock at his love. Derek looks deeply into Spencer's eyes, cups his cheek and repeats, "I would."

The Morgan women watch as Spencer melts at the promise and under Derek's loving gaze. No one has ever chosen Spencer over anyone; he has never been the most important person in anyone's life…not before Derek. Sarah can't help but say to herself, "He really would."

Desiree gloats quietly, "I told you so." Fran scolds, "Girls!" She feels a little like gloating herself, "I did tell you, Sarah. Derek is completely gone on Spencer." She smiles at the two men; they are completely lost in each other. This is exactly what she wanted for Derek, what she wants for all her children: to have someone's unconditional love and unwavering devotion. Fran nudges her girls, shooing them toward the car. After a minute, she touches Derek's back. He turns, finally remembering they aren't alone. "I'm sorry, Mama. I just couldn't let her—"

"Shh, Derek. Sarah needed a wakeup call. It was bound to happen and maybe now she will think a bit more before she speaks." Seeing the guilt flashing on Spencer's face, she smiles gently and says, "Spencer, dear. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You've done absolutely nothing wrong." Spencer smiles tentatively back at her. "Come on boys, let's go home."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The ride back to Sarah's house is relaxed. While Derek and Spencer will stay at Fran's, only Sarah's house is big enough to fit the whole large family comfortably. Spencer tries to give the seat to Fran but she adamantly refuses. Fran eyes the tall, long-legged genius pointedly. Derek smiles, "What she is trying to say is trying to force your obscenely long legs into the backseat of her car is frankly ridiculous, Babe. Just get in the front seat." With reluctance, Spencer obeys, sitting tensely in the seat next to Derek while he drives them to Sarah's.

Fran sits quietly in the back while her two daughters argue about which book series is better: Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. Spencer bites his lip, trying to keep his own opinion inside. Derek hides his own grin, knowing how much Spencer wants to jump in. The genius has his hands clenched tight in an effort to keep his mouth shut. Derek touches Spencer's hand and he looks over at him. Derek smirks and nods. When there is a pause in the argument, Spencer opens his mouth to add his own opinion. But before he can Desiree blurts out, "What do you think Spencer?"

Spencer starts in surprise, feeling a burst of happiness at the youngest Morgan including him in their conversation. Breathlessly, words tumble out of his mouth and he waves his hands and arms wildly, unable to hold back his excitement.

Sarah's eyes widen at the sight; she has never seen someone this unabashedly excited. She can only see the flaying of his hands and arms from her seat behind him but she can hear the enthusiasm in his voice. Sarah imagines his face is intensely animated and his brown eyes are twinkling in excitement. What surprises her most though is the expression on her brother's face as he glances over at Spencer; it is full of adoration and fondness. Sarah has never see Derek look at anyone the way he looks at Spencer. _*God, Derek loves him so much.*_ She still doesn't understand how this relationship happened or how it works. All Sarah knows is that she has to support them and their relationship or she will lose Derek. Her brother looks at Spencer like he's the sun, as if Spencer is the very air he needs to breathe and they've only been together a few months.

Spencer talks the rest of the way to house about the two book series, as well as the movies based off them. While he clearly favors the Lord of the Rings over Harry Potter, his words show a certain fondness for Rowling's series as well. When Derek parks in the driveway, Spencer finally realizes that he's been talking the whole time and snaps his mouth shut. His body tenses, he'd wanted to make a good impression on the Morgan family. He'd wanted them to get to know him a bit before he revealed his boring, rambling self. Less than an hour in and he's already screwed that plan up. Spencer doesn't want the Morgan family to roll their eyes at him and scoff in derision that Derek turned gay for _him. _He is unsure whether he should apologize or just keep his mouth shut for once.

Before he can decide what to do, Desiree blurts out "That was _AWESOME_! Sarah, why didn't you explain the Lord of the Rings like _that_? I would have read them long ago!" Spencer blinks stupidly in surprise. Desiree mumbles almost to herself, "Should I read the books first or watch the films…" Both Sarah and Spencer give her a 'duh' look. "Books, of course!" she chirps, "Why did I even ask?"

Sarah looks pleased as she gloats, "Didn't I tell you you should read the Lord of the Rings series? But noooo, you thought they were _stupid_! One word from a genius and you suddenly decide to read them!"

"Well, yeah! He's read like a gazillion books! He would know!" Desiree retorts.

Spencer wrinkles his brow at the word gazillion.

"A gazillion, really?" Sarah asks sarcastically.

"Like I know how many books he's read!" Desiree glances at Spencer, "Don't you read like a million words a minute or something?"

"20,000," Spencer mumbles.

Desiree rolls her eyes, "20,000, a million, whatever." She asks curiously, "Exactly how many books _have_ you read?"

They all laugh at the expression on his face, he clearly _does_ know how many books he's read but doesn't want to say. They suspect the number is amazingly high. Spencer blushes but pointedly doesn't answer.

Derek thinks he looks adorable. "Alright, leave him alone. Let's get inside. It is too damned cold to sit out here in the car."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Derek gets out and helps his mother out of the car. Like the gentleman he is, he escorts his mama to the house and delivers her safely inside. In the meantime, Spencer hovers hesitantly, uncertain whether he should follow Derek or get the bag of presents out of the trunk. He is about to grab the bag when Derek comes back and takes the bag himself. "Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's get inside and get you warm."

The moment they get inside, Derek is mobbed by three children. "Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek!" He hands the bag to Spencer and scoops up two identical six year old twin boys. "Darius! Damien! Are you excited for Santa? Have you both been good?" The boys nod frantically. Derek sets them down and squats in front of a beautiful ten year old girl, "What about you, Kiaria? Keeping your brothers out of trouble?" The girl ducks her head shyly, "I try, Uncle Derek." He smiles fondly at her, "Of course you do Sweetheart." He kisses her cheek before standing up again. Just as Derek is about to introduce Spencer to Sarah's three youngest, her two oldest children walk in.

Derek opens his arms and hugs twenty-seven year old Cassandra very gently, rubbing her pregnancy bump. "How are you feeling Cassie?" he asks, admiring her pregnancy glow. "I'm doing great, Uncle Derek. I think I'm grossing Michael out with my cravings, though." Derek laughs. He knows her husband Michael is squeamish; it doesn't take much to gross him out. Derek gives twenty-four year old Isiah a bear hug. "What about you, Siah? How's the army treating you?" His nephew smiles, "Good. I lucked out and my unit got leave for Christmas this year."

Through all the greetings, Spencer stands back, the bag of presents held in front of him like a shield and attempts to be invisible. Despite knowing everyone's name already, he is feeling a bit overwhelmed by seeing so many new people. With three young children around, Spencer is eternally thankful for Henry. His godson not only proved that he isn't cursed. Henry has also helped him be more comfortable around children.

The twins are trying to crawl up Derek's body and he indulgently picks them both up again. He turns around, spotting Spencer hiding by the door. Derek walks over to him, "Everyone, this is Spencer. Spencer, these are most of my nieces and nephews." When Spencer doesn't speak, he nudges him.

"Um…hi," Spencer says shyly, giving an awkward little wave.

Darius wiggles until Derek lets him down. He stares up at Spencer, tugging on his pants until the lithe genius squats down. Curious innocent eyes stare at Spencer. "Are you Uncle Derek's boyfriend?"

Spencer looks startled by the question but answers truthfully, "Yes." He and Derek had talked about it and Derek decided he wants to be open with his family, even the kids, about their relationship.

The little boy's expression is solemn for a moment before he chirps, "Okay." Then, Dai runs off with Damien following. That seems to break the ice and the others start approaching Spencer. Cassie is the first, being the oldest of the massive clan and the most outgoing. "Hello, Spencer. So nice to finally meet you! Welcome to our ever growing family! By some miracle, we were all able to make it to Christmas this year," she jabbers as she hugs Spencer. "You sure are a cute one, if I wasn't married and six months pregnant, I'd give Uncle Derek a run for his money," Cassie winks. Spencer flushes pink at the unexpected flirting. Derek pulls his Pretty Boy close, joking "Keep your greedy little hands away, he's mine!" Cassandra laughs, "But he's so adorable!" Spencer blushes hotly, turning his face into Derek's neck to hide how red he is. Luckily, Cassie's husband walks in.

Derek calls out, "Michael! Take your wife away. She's known Spencer for a minute and she's already threatening to steal him away." Michael Washington is a huge, 6'6" college football coach. With his large size and shaved head, he is intimidating looking but is truly a big softie, especially with his loved ones. He's a bit like Derek, a taller, wider, darker version of Derek. "Come on, Honey. Let's get you something to eat," Michael says as he puts an arm around his wife. Over his shoulder he says, "Nice to meet you, Spencer."

When they leave, Isiah steps up, despite Kiaria clinging to his pants and hiding shyly behind him. He sticks out his hand, Spencer hesitates, not really wanting to shake hands but not wanting to be rude either. Derek solves the problem for him, "Sorry Siah, Spencer doesn't shake hands. Bit of a germophobe." Isiah nods in understanding. Spencer makes a face, "Do you _know_ how many germs are on a person's palm?" Ruffling his Baby's hair, "Of course I do. You've told me enough times." Spencer pouts a little, which of course is adorable. Laughing, Derek says "I taught Spencer to fist bump." Isiah grins and sticks out his fist, which Spencer taps with his own briefly.

"I suppose we better find the rest of our bunch," Derek proclaims. He guides Spencer to the kitchen with a possessive hand at the small of his back. Once inside, they spot the rest of the clan. Cassie and Michael sit at one end of the large dining table. Cassie is eating sour cream right out of the container while Michael looks decidedly green but does nothing to stop her. The poor man will give her anything she wishes, even if it disgusts him. At the other end of the able Desiree is sitting with three people in their early twenties. Fran is cutting up a coffeecake while Sarah is working side by side with a Japanese man making an elaborate brunch.

Derek addresses his young niece and nephew first, "Mi, Ry. A pleasure to see you both again." Both greet Derek with a warm hello. "This is Spencer, my boyfriend. Spencer, this is my niece and nephew Mi and Ryuu." Spencer waves and says hi to them both and they do the same to him. Both Mi and Ryuu are from Aki's first marriage. He was married ten years to Ren, who he had known since they were children, until her death. Mi gestures to the man beside her, "This is my boyfriend Miguel."

Spencer greets him, giving his typical awkward wave, "Hello."

"Hey Miguel, good to see you again. Have you decided on a specialty yet?" Derek asks.

"Pediatrics."

"That's great man! It's perfect for you." Derek knows Miguel is great with kids and has no doubt he will make a phenomenal pediatric physician.

Miguel grins back. "Thanks."

The group notices Derek and Spencer eying Aki and they go back to their conversation without protest.

Derek walks toward Aki Takada, who is making chocolate waffles. "Aki, great to see you. How is the restaurant business treating you?" The man smiles at Derek, "Good. Busy."

Spencer sniffs the air discretely, it smells delicious in here. Not that he is surprised with a prominent chef in the house. Aki has three very different but very successful restaurants.

"This is Spencer, my boyfriend."

Aki looks up and smiles genuinely, "Nice to meet you." He doesn't seem to have any of his wife Sarah's apprehensions in terms of Derek's relationship with Spencer.

"Nice to meet you, too, Aki. The food smells delicious," Spencer admits.

Aki smiles and bows, "Arigatō. [thank you]"

Spencer bows back respectfully, "Dōitashimashite. [you're welcome]"

Aki looks surprised, "Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka? [Do you speak Japanese?]"

"Sukoshi." Spencer puts his index finger and thumb together, almost touching. "I learned a little on the plane and while waiting to board."

The whole room watches the interaction with interest.

Oblivious of the attention, Spencer continues, "Anata no ie ni watashitachi o shōtai shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. [Thank you for inviting us into your home.]"

Aki is clearly impressed. "Sore wa watashitachi no meiyodearu. Kore de, famirīdearu. [It is our honor. You are family now.]"

Spencer is suitably touched and whispers sincerely "Arigatō. Sore wa watashi ni ōku no koto o imi shimasu. [Thank You. That means a lot to me.]"

Sarah gapes at the genius. "Are you kidding me? You learned all that in less than two hours!" She doesn't even want to admit how long it took her to learn even a little Japanese. They've been married for twelve years and she can still only grasp basic Japanese. As much as she's tried, she can't seem to wrap her brain around the language. Their three children are all bilingual, and so are Aki's oldest Mi and Ryuu. Even Cassie and Isiah are fairly fluent in Japanese.

Spencer shrugs modestly, not wanting to brag about how easily languages come to him.

Derek, of course, has no such qualms. He boasts proudly, "Spencer can speak fluent Spanish, Italian, Russian, German, and Latin. He also can read in all those languages. His Arabic and French are improving as well. I'm guessing it won't take long for him to learn Japanese either." Spencer's mother taught him Latin. And although she couldn't speak it, she taught him to read Russian. He only had to teach himself to speak it. Prentiss's fluency in Spanish, and Italian also helped Spencer learn those languages fairly quickly. Italian was especially easy as Spencer had both Rossi and Prentiss to learn from. Emily is now working on helping him become fluent in Arabic and French, while he is helping her improve her fluency in Russian.

"Am I the only one that feels like a complete idiot now?" mumbles Desiree.

"Nope," Sarah chirps while Ryuu, Mi, and Miguel all shake their heads in disbelief.

Ryuu wonders aloud, "Just _how_ smart are you?"

Spencer blushes, "Um…I have an IQ of 187?"

Derek laughs, "He's a genius, let's leave it at that." If they try to explain all the things Spencer knows and just how smart he truly is, they'll be here all night.

"No shit," murmurs Sarah.

Fran scolds, "Sarah!"

"Sorry."

A few moments later, Damien and Darius come barging in. "Otōsan [Dad], it's broken!" Damien says holding up their favorite robot toy. Darius asks, "Can you fix it?"

"I can't right now, boys. I'll look at it after brunch, okay?"

Spencer says hesitantly, "I could look at it…" He is generally a technophobe but he wanted impress Derek's nephews with the perfect gift, so he had built them both working robots. With his engineering degree and some consulting help from the head of engineering department at his alma mater who builds robots in his spare time, he had figured it out.

The two boys look to their father, who nods, and they hand over their robot reverently. Spencer takes it carefully and sits at the table. He turns it on and notices that one of the legs isn't working. "Do you have a screwdriver?" Sarah nods and goes to retrieve the tool box. Screwdriver in hand, Spencer attempts to find the problem with the robot. The twins watch in avid interest as Spencer gingerly takes the robot apart. Finding the thankfully easily fixable problem, it takes him little time to repair the robot. Putting it back together, Spencer pushes the on button and smiles when all the robot's limbs work again.

Both Damien's and Darius's gaze worshipfully at Spencer as he hands the toy back.

Spencer squirms a little under the stare of the twins. They are looking at him like he's their hero!

"Boys! What do you say?" Aki scolds.

"Thank you! Um…" Damien says. He's clearly forgotten Spencer's name.

"Thank you, Spencer!" Darius squeals as he bounces excitedly. Dai throws himself into Spencer's lap, hugging his little arms around his thin waist.

"You're welcome." He pats Dai's back lightly. When the boy pulls back, his twin dives equally enthusiastically into Spencer. Then they run off to play.

"And with that, Derek is no longer the Trouble D's favorite uncle!" Desiree declares laughingly.

"Hey!" Derek protests.

Desiree warns, "You better watch yourself, Derek. Spencer's getting me to read the Lord of the Rings books, already knows more Japanese than you and me combined, and the twins think he's a god. Before long, Spencer is going to Mom's favorite son!" She pauses dramatically before declaring, "He's already my favorite brother!"

"Hey!" Derek gets a wicked look in his eye and Desiree jumps up. Derek chases her around the kitchen, yelling jokingly "Take that back!"

The rest of the family watches on in amusement. Derek and Desiree are notoriously immature together.

Desiree hides behind Spencer, who giggles at their antics. Derek grabs his sister's arm and tosses her over his shoulder. He swings her around while she kicks her legs, "Who is your favorite brother?"

Laughing, she says "Spencer!"

Derek slaps her butt, "Who is your favorite brother?"

"Spencer!"

"Don't make me tickle you!"

"That's cheating!"

Derek tickles her briefly as a warning, he isn't afraid to fight dirty.

"You are! You are, I promise! No tickling! Now, put me down!"

Fran shakes her head at her two youngest. She puts her arm around Spencer, whispering conspiratorially "Those two will never grow up."

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILY TREE<strong>: **Sarah & Ty Williams** (high school sweethearts, married for 7 years until he divorces her and marries his pregnant girlfriend) **Children**: Cassandra (27, born 1984) and Isiah (24, born 1987).

**Aki** **& Ren Takada** (childhood friends & somewhat of an arranged marriage, married for ten years until her death). **Children**: Mi (23, born 1988) and Ryuu (22, born 1989).

Aki married Sarah five years after Ren's death.

**Sarah & Aki Takada** (now is 43, born 1968) (married 12 years). **Children**: Kiaria (10, born 2001), Darius (8, born 2005), and Damien (8, born 2005).

**Cassandra & Michael Washington **(married three years). **Children: **Cassie is six months pregnant with their first child (sex unknown, they want it to be a surprise).

**Mi Takada & Miguel Torres **(25, born 1986) (dating two years).


End file.
